Sniper Joe
A Sniper Joe (スナイパー ジョー) is a common enemy in the Mega Man Classic and Mega Man X series of action platformer games. They appear to be mass-produced versions which resemble Break Man (Proto Man) that were originally created by Dr. Light. Types *'Sniper Joe' - In the original Mega Man game, they stand in front of the player protecting themselves with a indestructible shield, sometimes shooting between 1 to 3 bullets or jumping. If the player tries to pass by them, they will chase the player, jumping to stay in front of them. They can only be hurt when they are jumping or shooting. They are usually emerald green in color, yet in the compilation Mega Man: The Wily Wars, they are purple. *'Sniper Armor' - In Mega Man 2, Sniper Armor is a Sniper Joe that pilots a lilac jumping machine equipped with a machine gun. Destroying the mech will cause the Sniper Joe in it to attack on foot. *'Hammer Joe' - In Mega Man 3, the Hammer Joe is an armored Sniper Joe that swings a "hammer" and throws it at enemies. Unlike normal Sniper Joes, he can only be hurt when his eye is open. *'Skeleton Joe' - In Mega Man 4, Skeleton Joes are Sniper Joes in the form of skeletons that throw bones. They appear in Skull Man's stage and in the final stages. They can only be destroyed with a charged shot from the Mega Buster or Pharaoh Shot, or using Flash Stopper. Other weapons will only dismantle him and he will fix himself in short time. *'Apache Joe' - In Mega Man 5, Apache Joes are purple Sniper Joes that ride in a small helicopter in Napalm Man's stage and the final Proto Man stage. *'Jetski Joe' - While Mega Man is on the jetski in Wave Man's stage, Jetski Joes copy him by using a jetski that can shoot. They can come from the front and behind. *'Crystal Joe' - In Crystal Man's stage, Crystal Joes can charge up to create crystal shards that they will launch. They are indestructible when they are charging and can only be destroyed when they are attacking. *'Cannon Joe' - In Mega Man 6, Cannon Joes are Joes that use cannons. They appear in Blizzard Man's stage (on the submarine) and in the final stages. They are susceptible to Beat's attacks. *'Gunner Joe' - An enemy in Mega Man IV that appears in the level where Mega Man chases after Wily in space. *'Sniper Joe 01' - A Sniper Joe 01 is the type that is encountered in Mega Man 7. They are a slightly lighter green color than the originals. *'Trucker Joe' - In the same game, a Trucker Joe is a Sniper Joe in a big spike-fronted truck. He appears twice in Turbo Man's level, one of those appearances being near the beginning. He also appears in Mega Man Battle & Chase as a random driver. See Also *Pantheon Gallery Image:MMSniperJoe.png|''Sniper Joe'' Image:MM2SniperArmor.png|''Sniper Armor'' Image:MM3_Hammer_Joe.png|''Hammer Joe'' Image:SniperJoeII.png|''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' Image:MM4SkeletonJoe.png|''Skeleton Joe'' Image:MM5ApacheJoe.png|''Apache Joe'' Image:MM5JetskiJoe.png|''Jetski Joe'' Image:MM5CrystalJoe.png|''Crystal Joe'' Image:MM6CannonJoe.png|''Cannon Joe'' Image:MMIVGunnerJoe.png|''Gunner Joe'' Image:MM7SniperJoe01.png|''Sniper Joe 01'' Image:MM7TruckerJoe.png|''Trucker Joe'' Image:MMB&CSniperJoe.png|''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' Image:RMCF_Sniper_Joe.png|''Rockman'' Character File Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man (Classic) Characters Category:Mega Man X Characters Category:Mega Man Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Male Characters